Maldita bufanda
by desperatesmirks
Summary: Harry le hace un regalo algo peculiar a Draco. Draco lo observa con desdén, aunque sabe que en el fondo le va a gustar lo que le propone. ¿Desfilar con una bufanda de cinco colores? Oneshot sobre LMH y Emma Grant, regalo para Perla Negra.


_**Disclaimer:**__ "Yo te quiero enseñar un fantástico mundo, ven princesa y deja a tu corazón soñar. Yo te puedo mostrar cosas maravillosas, ven princesa y dejate llevar a un mundo ideal. Un mundo ideal..." Si señor juez, eso fue lo que le dije a una MarySue Weasley tonta, digo, a Ginny Weasley antes de matarla. No señor juez, no me arrepiento. Si señor juez, creo que hice lo correcto para que Draco y Harry pudieran estar juntos. Pero entienda que la culpa no la tengo yo, ya que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Jotaká Rowling quien ya asesinó a mucha gente inocente. Si señor juez, yo me hago cargo de que lo que hice fue por diversión así como ésta historia. No señor juez, la idea de la bufanda no me pertenece a mi, si no a Emma Grant y a su maravilloso fic **Left My Heart**, traducido por la adorada Perla Negra. ¿Qué le gustaría ver un video de Harry y Draco y así estaría absuelta de todos mis cargos? _

Fic realmente estúpido, que es una especie de regalo hacia Perla Negra quien nos ilumina con su presencia en el fandom español, y nos alegra la vida. Feliz cumpleaños! :D

Para ella éste regalo, de 500 palabras sobre uno de los maravillosos fics que nos regaló ya hace tiempo.

* * *

_**Maldita Bufanda**_

- No Potter. Absolutamente no.

- ¿Por qué? Es una buena idea, _Malfoy._ – contestó recalcando el apellido.

- ¿Piensas que yo usaré esto? – dijo sosteniendo algo entre sus manos con gesto de asco. – No va conmigo. Y deberías saberlo. – su acompañante rodó los ojos y resopló.

- Ni siquiera te la probaste. Además, no valoras mi esfuerzo. Trabajé mucho haciéndola.

- Bueno, ese es otro hecho por el que no pienso ponérmela. La hiciste _tú, con tus propias manos_. – sin embargo, estiro el objeto que agarraba y lo miró calculadoramente. En su mirada se podía ver unos destellos de orgullo y ternura. – Dime Potter, en tus ratos libres luego de salvar el mundo mágico, ¿Tomabas cursos para aprender a tejer? – dijo con una sonrisa de burla. El morocho frunció el seño.

- Porque no convivías con Hermione. – susurró recordando. – No importa y yo sé muy bien que te encanta que haya hecho algo para ti con mis propias manos. Se cuanto te gusta que mis manos _te hagan_ algunas cosas. Ahora pruébatela.

- A ti también te gustan mis manos _sobre tu cuerpo_. Insisto, ¿Piensas que yo desfilaré con esta bufanda, de cinco colores mezclados horriblemente y sin sentido de la estética, en ropa interior y solamente para ti? – preguntó mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, con la bufanda sobre su regazo. Su pareja lo miraba con un brillo extraño en los ojos, y una sonrisa realmente hermosa desde al lado de él, recostado sobre la cama.

- Obviamente. Desde el primer momento que leí esa historia supe que verte haciendo algo así con esa bufanda, sería lo más erótico y morboso que vi en mi vida. – ese extraño brillo en sus ojos volvió a relampaguear. Draco sonrió y lo miró con lujuria. - ¿No lo harías? _¿Por mí?_ – se acercó lentamente hacia su amado y rozó sus labios con los de él. Draco se estiró para besarlo, pero Harry se retiró con una sonrisa. – Hazlo.

Draco se resignó, no es que en verdad quisiera hacerlo, pero con la mirada que su pareja le había lanzado realmente no tenía opción. Harry se lo estaba ordenando, lo bueno era que iba a ser una estupenda mañana, un buen comienzo para festejar su aniversario.

Aunque internamente maldijo el día que le pareció buena idea llevar un ordenador a su casa, y mucho más aquel día en que encontraron esas historias realmente morbosas, a Emma Grant y a su estúpida idea de que esa bufanda se vería sexy en él. Maldijo esa maldita historia. Más le valía que Harry no quisiera en un futuro que se tiña el cabello.

Se paró y colocó su nueva bufanda alrededor de su cuello, se despeinó el cabello con una mano -sabía que a Harry le gustaba- y tan solo con su bóxer negro, comenzó a caminar en frente de la gran cama matrimonial. Harry parecía estar lleno de amor y lujuria, _tal vez y solo tal vez le mandaría un regalo a esa tal Emma Grant_.

* * *

**_End._**

Debo aclarar que el fic no está beteado por mi linda beta Sweet G, pero es que tenía la necesidad de subirlo. Posiblemente cuando se lo pase, volveré a subirlo ya beteado.

Es estúpido, pero una vez en el foro Drarry dijimos que esa bufanda era ya como un icono. Si pensabas en LFM pensabas en la bufanda. xD (Dirección del foro en mi profile, se los recomiendo!)

_¿Reviews?_

_La psicópata enamorada de Jamie Pooh, Naruto-kun y Draquito,_

_**Carli-chan**_


End file.
